


The One With the Elevator

by Afoolforatook, alphaparrot, Amber_Aglio, BrianneABanana, delta_altair, Nemomo, satariraine, StoryWeaverKirea, TesseractTown, TheCraftyNinjaCat, thedarkpoet, Victorious56



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Trapped In Elevator, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoolforatook/pseuds/Afoolforatook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaparrot/pseuds/alphaparrot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Aglio/pseuds/Amber_Aglio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianneABanana/pseuds/BrianneABanana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/delta_altair/pseuds/delta_altair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemomo/pseuds/Nemomo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/satariraine/pseuds/satariraine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/pseuds/StoryWeaverKirea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesseractTown/pseuds/TesseractTown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCraftyNinjaCat/pseuds/TheCraftyNinjaCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkpoet/pseuds/thedarkpoet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: Location - ValePrompt - VacationClover and Qrow enjoy an ill-fated day of their vacation.-------------------We played a digital version of the Nonsense Game. This is where the starting writer had a location and theme, began a story and then hid all but a few sentences for the following author to pick up and write the next part of the story. Over the course of 12 days, the group created 12 stories with 12 writers adding to each one, varying from 1 word to 350 words or so, with the last writer adding up to 600 words to finish out the story.We also read these out loud on discord and recorded the readings, if you would like to listen to the audio versions of these, they are available as the second chapter of each story.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Nonsense Game





	The One With the Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Authors in order of appearance:
> 
> Amber_Aglio  
> BrianneABanana  
> delta_altair  
> TesseractTown  
> Afoolforatook  
> Victorious56  
> Nemomo  
> StoryWeaverKirea  
> satariraine  
> TheCraftyNinjaCat  
> alphaparrot  
> thedarkpoet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors in order of appearance:  
> Amber_Aglio   
> BrianneABanana   
> delta_altair   
> TesseractTown   
> Afoolforatook   
> Victorious56   
> Nemomo   
> StoryWeaverKirea   
> satariraine   
> TheCraftyNinjaCat   
> alphaparrot   
> thedarkpoet

Qrow dropped his bag on the floor and happily sprawled face-down on the spacious bed of the hotel room. It’s been… a while, since he last wanted that sort of comfort and even luxury, and it’s been even longer since he could afford it.

Two whole weeks, away from the kids, away from Tai, away from any responsibilities. As much as he loved his extended family and teaching, there were times when he wanted a little time just to himself. And, well, maybe a certain special someone.

Said someone chuckled and leaned down to push a lock of hair behind Qrow’s ear.

“Having fun?” Clover asked and Qrow hummed his contentment into the pillow, making Clover laugh. It was a lovely sound.

Clover dropped onto the bed by Qrow’s side and threw an arm over his waist, pulling him closer to press a tender kiss into unruly hair. Just as Qrow was contemplating turning to face Clover to make things more interesting, a series of rapid knocks sounded at the door. 

“We expecting someone?” Qrow mumbled, and Clover pouted in response, clearly equally unhappy with the interruption. After a brief scuffle to figure out who answers the door, Qrow was pushed off the bed and went to unload his unhappiness on whoever was still pounding on the door.

“What?” Qrow threw the door open forcefully, still trying to untangle a bedsheet from his feet. “We didn’t order room service and whatever you’re selling, we’re not buying it!” 

A throat was cleared and Qrow looked up with dread to see who interrupted their peaceful attempt of a romantic getaway.

* * *

Apparently his semblance decided that today of all days it would kick into overdrive. Qrow suddenly remembered his state of dress and leisurely reached - he did not _scramble_ \- to cover himself with the sheet around his feet.

“Ice Queen! What an unpleasant surprise! To what do I owe this completely unexpected and quite frankly enraging visit to my hotel room during my well deserved and Jimmy approved vacation with my boyfriend???” he asked, distaste and annoyance clear in his voice.

Before him, Winter Schnee stood, sending him a look that would’ve disintegrated any other mortal where _they_ stood. Sadly, it only served to plant an equally scathing look on Qrow’s face. She scoffed, “Trust me Branwen, I wouldn’t have chosen to be within a 50 mile radius of you if I could, but the General insisted I deliver this to Captain Ebi.” 

She held out a nondescript package covered in brown paper addressed to Clover in Jimmy’s elegant handwriting. It was about the size of a toaster oven, would barely fit through their hotel doorway, and Qrow had no idea how he didn’t notice it in her hands before now. He took it, surprised at its weight.

“Uh… thanks? What the heck is this?” Qrow asked, genuinely perplexed.

* * *

The concierge shrugged. "I wasn't told the contents sir, just to deliver it."

"Right. Well, thanks. Oh, uh, here," Qrow muttered, holding the package awkwardly against his hip. He managed to fish a few lien out of his pocket, and handed the tip to the concierge. She thanked him and left, leaving Qrow with his mystery package. 

Qrow kicked the door closed with his foot and walked back into the room. Gingerly, he set the package down on the foot of the bed. What could this possibly be? He tamped down on the urge to give the package a shake, instead waiting patiently.

The washroom door opened a few moments later, and Qrow heard someone walking towards him. Strong arms encircled his waist, and he was pulled back into a warm embrace. He hummed as Clover pressed a light kiss to the back of his neck. 

"Hey," Clover whispered.

"Hey," he whispered back.

"Who was t- oh!" 

Qrow chuckled; Clover must have only just opened his eyes. 

"What is that?" Clover moved one arm from Qrow's waist to touch the box, fingers tracing over the handwriting on the large brown package.

Qrow shrugged, being careful not to bump Clover's chin. "I know it's from Jimmy, to you, and it's nearly as broad as you are." Clover laughed at that, the short, high-pitched laugh that Qrow loved. Continuing, he asked, "You gonna open it?"

* * *

Clover waves him off for a brief moment before going and looking back at the box in front of them. He shrugs and tears the top of the box open, revealing a nicely sealed letter, and more boxes underneath it.

Clover picks up the letter and carefully unseals it, pulling out a nicely folded piece of paper.

“Are you going to read it?” Qrow asks from beside him.

Clover rolls his eyes and starts to read the letter. A gift from him and the others to spruce up their vacation. What could possibly be in here that could ‘spruce up their trip?’

Qrow snatches the letter from Clover’s hands and his eyes glance over the piece of paper, reading it.

“Of course Jimmy would pull something like this, what is in it?”

Clover shrugs and pulls out the first box inside of the box.

“It’s chocolate,” Clover pauses for a moment, “boxes upon boxes of chocolate.”

Qrow frowns and pulls out another box of chocolate from the box, “No way, why would he send us so much chocolate? What does he think we need this much chocolate for?” 

“I think the better question is what are we going to do with this much chocolate?”

Clover and Qrow continue to pull chocolate boxes out of the bigger box until they have a stack that is taller than Clover.

“Still wondering what Jimmy expects us to do with all of this chocolate,” Qrow mutters.

* * *

“I get the feeling that the general doesn’t always know the best way to show his affection or gratitude, and ends up going a bit overboard sometimes. Honestly, all things considered, it’s not an awful problem to have.” Clover replies, chuckling. 

“Clover. We’ve now got to do something with what could easily be my weight in chocolate before it melts.”

“Like I said, there are worse issues.” He grins, purposefully being extra ‘ray of sunshine’-y to poke fun at Qrow. 

“Also, we do have over a half dozen ravenous teens milling about. I’m sure they’ll be able to take some off our hands. And I don’t know. Maybe I could stash some away for next Valentine’s day.” He holds out a piece to Qrow. 

“Maybe that’s why my old boss sent all this our way. His way of giving his blessing.” 

Clover tosses the piece of candy in his mouth when Qrow doesn’t budge and steps over to him, draping his arms around his neck and resting his chin on his shoulder innocently. 

“Come one, Qrow. Lighten up. We’re just about done here, how about we go for a walk or something, just the two of us?”

Qrow finally breaks, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

“You’re insufferable, you know that?”

* * *

“I do.” Clover led the way from the room. “You never tire of telling me.” He glanced over his shoulder, grinning at Qrow as he closed the door behind them.

Qrow caught up with him, nudging his shoulder as they walked along the corridor. “Don’t want you getting too sure of yourself, soldier-boy.”

The corridor widened out as they reached the lift. “Lift, or stairs?”

“Uh, lift please, I need to conserve my strength if we’re walking.”

“Poor old guy.” Clover pressed the call button, ignoring Qrow’s scowling face.

“Let’s have a little more respect here— you’ll be old one day.”

A ding announced the arrival of the lift, door opening onto an empty car. They walked in, and Qrow pressed the Ground Floor button. “So, where are we going exactly?”

“Oh, let’s just see what takes our fancy, shall—” Clover broke off as the lift emitted a grinding noise, the car halting with a shudder. He looked at the display, the lights suggesting they were between floors.

“Uh…” Qrow gestured at a red flashing light on the control panel. “This doesn’t look good. Your local neighbourhood bad luck charm strikes again.”

“C’mon Qrow, we don't do that, remember?” Clover scratched his head as he considered their options. “Is there a Help button, or something?”

* * *

"Uh...they said they were gonna repair it but we haven't had news since uh... forever ?"

Clover got closer to the yellow button that Qrow was pointing at with a long finger, then let out a small "Brothers."

"So how exactly are we gonna get out of here ? Is there a security camera somewhere ?"

Qrow chuckled.

"It's not Atlas, soldier boy."

"Ah. Yes."

Clover still managed to look up and search for a camera after a few seconds of very difficult stillness, which had for only effect to make our favourite bird laugh fondly, and Clover's BEAUTIFUL teal eyes had to take a look at that gorgeous man.

"So !" Qrow suddenly turned on his heels, facing Clover, only a dozen inches away from the man now "I've–".

"Is it hot in here or is it just you ?"

Jesus.

Jesus fucking Christ.

"Are you fucking serious ?" Qrow's smile was so wide on his face, there was no way he wasn't actually enjoying the horrible pick-up line. "It's the middle of summer Clover. The middle of summer, and we're stuck in a lift. Of course it's hot you dumbass."

"But you like my dumb ass"

JESUS FUCKING–

Okay.

"Stop with the puppy eyes."

Clover did not stop with the puppy eyes.

"I said STOP"

But Clover still would not stop, and Qrow started to laugh, immediately followed by the Mistralian. Maybe it was the nerves, maybe it was the temperature, maybe it was the fact that that gorgeous man of his was so silly and lovely and a lot of other things, he didn't know, and he didn't care.

It was nice to laugh.

  
This whole situation was ridiculous. Clownish, even. But they enjoyed it. And maybe that was the worst part.

"Those vacations sure are starting wonderfully, huh ?" Asked Clover after they had completed the laugh task, eyes still not dry from a few joy tears.

"Yep" simply answered Qrow, before initiating a hug.

And here they stood in each other's embrace, stuck in a lift. It was hot outside, and it wasn't just Qrow.

* * *

Clover had lived his whole life in a freezing climate so he wasn’t at all used to the heat especially not a hot summer in Vale. He noticed Qrow was also easily affected by the heat as his skin was flushed and sweaty. That thought made Clover pause.

Now is not the time to be going there Ebi! He chastised himself but then Qrow was looking at him with half- lidded eyes as he glanced to his lips. At that, Clover lost all thoughts that weren’t of Qrow so he leaned in until their lips met.

It was a chaste kiss at first but it soon became heated as they gently licked and nipped at each other’s lips with Clover’s tongue diving into Qrow’s mouth when he opened it in a quiet moan. They pulled each other closer as they continued to make out but eventually they had to part to catch their breaths. 

So they held each other close, their heavy breaths mingling as their foreheads touched. When Clover opened his eyes he saw soft garnets looking back at him. He smiled, then leaned for one more gentle kiss. Qrow happily obliged. It was a nice distraction from the heat and the fact that they were stuck in an elevator after all.

* * *

The fluorescent lighting of the elevator flickered above them as they pulled back from the kiss, the color almost obnoxiously off-white. Distracted, Clover looked at how it painted the black of Qrow’s hair almost gray, and he found himself ducking his head to nose at Qrow’s neck at the way his heart was thudding at a constant rhythm, a comfortable ache deep within his chest. 

One of Qrow’s hands found its way to the nape of his neck, fingers scratching gently. Clover grinned, hopeless, against damp skin when Qrow started laughing at him because he shuddered at the touch. His laugh was soft yet somehow so loud in their cramped space, a sound Clover was tempted to kiss away only because he could. He could, couldn’t he?

“Cloves,” Qrow whispered, breathless. He knew without looking that Qrow was smiling, and that knowledge made it all too easy to start kissing at Qrow’s neck, his jawline. “C’mon, Clover, what are you--” 

He pulled back as they fell backwards, pressed up against the wall of the elevator. Qrow looked at him with an expression Clover matched: a little too flushed, grins a touch wide, a nervous energy coiled with what he hoped was finally a sense of relief. Qrow caught Clover’s gaze with a quirk of his brow, and Clover fell forward, bringing their foreheads together with a sigh.

“Okay, okay,” he whispered, unable to stop smiling. He wanted to kiss him again. “Hi there.”

Qrow grinned. “Hey there. Glad we got stuck in the elevator now, huh?”

* * *

Clover rested his chin on his hand and squinted, pretending to think. 

“I don’t know...small enclosed space with just the two of us and no security cameras…” he flashed his teeth, “I think we got lucky.”

He could feel Qrow’s breath against his mouth as he laughed.

“Makes me wonder if the cameras’ breaking was the result or your semblance or mine,” Qrow chuckled, drawing closer.

“Definitely mine.” Clover proudly declared, leaning in for a second kiss. 

The two huntsmen met in the middle for the second time. Qrow’s knees buckled, and they slowly slid down the wall until he was sitting against it. Fingers entangled in each other's hair as they kissed, they both silently hoped the hotel staff would take their sweet time in rescuing them.

* * *

Finally, breathlessly, they separated, fingers entwined and cheeks flushed. Qrow’s blood pounded in his veins, and he felt the slight slick of sweat at his hairline. Qrow opened his eyes, meeting Clover’s beautiful teal irises. The tops of Clover’s cheeks were glowing beet-red, and Clover’s normally carefully-styled hair had flopped over in a matted mess. Qrow took deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. It wouldn’t do to have a heart attack while trapped in this elevator, not now. Gods, he hadn’t felt this way for a long time--not since his youth. 

Qrow knew this hadn’t been the ideal way to connect, to make his feelings known. He knew that somewhere, people were panicking and tearing their hair out trying to resuscitate the elevator’s mechanism. But he also knew that right now, trapped in this elevator alone with Clover, there was no outside world--at least for a moment, there was nothing he or Clover could do to change anything outside the elevator. There was nothing he could do to protect the kids, nothing Clover could do to direct and manage the Ace-Ops. 

There was only him, and Clover. And they had found each other.

Qrow smiled.

“You know,” he said with a chuckle, “it’s my kind of luck that it’d take a stuck elevator for us to get together.”

Clover raised an eyebrow, and rested his forehead against Qrow’s. His fingers curled through Qrow’s, and Qrow felt the warmth of Clover’s deep, searching breaths, as if the very air between them was precious. “And it’s my kind of luck that I’d get stuck with you,” Clover whispered. 

* * *

They gazed at each other for a long moment, red eyes into green, interrupted only by a lurch as the elevator began grinding slowly downwards. Qrow got to his feet, his hand still clasped around Clover’s. Clover allowed himself to be pulled upright, trying to hide his reluctance at leaving the tender moment behind. 

The light outside seemed too bright as the doors creaked slowly open.

If being stuck in an elevator could bring him such joy, Clover could scarcely imagine what the rest of this vacation. He strode out, keeping his grip on Qrow’s hand. Now that he’d been able to get close to the other man, he never intended to let go.


End file.
